


You're not worth it

by dfa



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jesse's parents are also assholes, M/M, Manipulation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Walter White Being an Asshole, this is not romantic, unhealthy bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfa/pseuds/dfa
Summary: Jesse has nobody to turn to, especially not his parents. Maybe Mr. White will be the guidance he needed.[Disclaimer : This story is NOT about a cute relationship. It is a toxic relationship, that can include things like manipulation or dubious consent. This is not a story trying to romantize these horrible things.]
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo bitch.  
> As I'm always saying because I'm french : "Sorry if I made some mistakes, I'm not english."
> 
> Well enjoy it. The next chapter will come in a week, promise.

“I've met a lot of students since the beginning of my career, but you...” he scoffed, giving another look to the copy in his hands. “Did you even try? My daughter can do much better, and she's only four year old.”

That was it.

Jesse gritted his teeth as a way to control himself, but the big mouth facing him couldn't stop to degrade him. He was looking away, swinging his look between the door he would love to take, and the table he was hoping to smash on the head of his teacher, Mr. White. Not only he was condescending and treating him rudely, but his voice, his smirk, even his posture let him suggest that he was the only one able to talk properly, and saying the right things.

However, he was the best, no doubts. You could hate him, but even the other chemistry teachers who had great relations with him felt intimidated by his knowledge. Should he be ridiculously mean because of that? Certainly not, thought the teenager.

"Jesse? Are you still with me or do I lose the 1% of your brain still operated?"

The student rolled his eyes, and lowered this head praying to end this quickly. He cleared his throat to keep calm.

"I know I failed, I will try to do better next time. Can I have please my copy now?” He said irritating.

“You can.”  
Mr. White handed him the sheet of paper marked by the big red circled F. The boy took the test and put his bag full of torn books and herbs on his shoulders. He went towards the door and creased this stupid paper. But before he could throw it up in the bin, the voice of his teacher spoke another time.

“I really wanted to meet your parents Jesse. I would like to set a meeting tomorrow after class with them, to discuss about you.” He froze instantly hearing that. Jesse turned to him confused.

“Is it necessary? I will improve my grades I promise… It’s just…”

“No, I want to see them. And don’t act like you forget tomorrow, because I will call them anyway.” He sounded serious and firm.

“Mr. White…”

“I said, tomorrow. And I also want you there. Is it clear?”

His hand went through his hair, tiring them nervously. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them staring at his teacher unresponsive.

“Yes Mr. White.”

“Fine, see you tomorrow then.” He went back to his work, and didn’t give another look to the boy.

Jesse stayed here a few more seconds and went out just before smashing the door angrily.

“Son of a bitch!” He flounced crossing the hallways. Everyone was already out but his bus was still not arrived. He saw his friend Badger as he came across the road.

“Yo, what happened? You are late.”

“It’s Mr. White, this bitch! He wants to see my parents tomorrow! As if they cared!”

“Hey, relax dude. Don’t say them that’s all”

“He’ll call them if I don’t tell them.” He pulled out his cigarette from his pockets and lighted it.

“Oh…” Badger felt sorry for his buddy. He knew long enough Jesse to get how they will take it. The bus of Badger came. He waved at his friend as he was going into it.

“Hey! Call me yo! You can come in my house tomorrow after that if you like!”

“Thanks…” He took a puff thinking of that.

Walter was still in his class when Jesse crossed the entrance of his house.

He was spending way more time than before in high school. He hated his job, but these times the last place he wanted to be was his own house. Skyler was still sleeping at home… but sometimes at Ted Beneke’s. He still didn’t know how to handle this, with their little Holly, and the simple fact that no matter what, he was struggling with his own feelings about her. A man of rationality and mind like him should just divorce without thinking, but here he was, expecting a change in her.

So he was just avoiding what will happen one day. He wonders how long this situation will stay like this, but he was too scared to make a single move.

He decided to pack his things when he was not able to see what was written in his copies. It was dark outside, already 6.30 pm. He went out of the building and moved towards his car. As he was driving, he was not looking the route consciously, his throat tightened. He didn’t want to think of what will wait for him at home. He cleared his thoughts, to think about the case of Jesse. That made him smiled a little. He knew he had a lot of potential, but he was doing nothing except smoking pots. A little discussion should be the best way to apprehend his laziness.

Walter White didn’t hate this kid at all. Actually, he felt a sort of sweet tenderness for him, like a father. He was totally different to Walter Jr obviously. But the student was different, he did not want the life he was living. Jesse can be a better man.

Sometimes, he had this moment of clarity when for one hour, he was fully invested in the class, giving the right answers, beat the best students, and asked questions. And interesting ones, not stupid questions (which was really rare, no matter what teenager he had in from of him).

But the spark was disappearing as fast as it arrived. After these moments, he was often skipping classes and coming back after a while, lazier than ever.

He believed in him, and that was all that matters right now. He will scare a bit the little kid, the parents, not something horrible, and then maybe he will have a revelation. Who knows? What if Jesse was destined to be one of the best chemists in his domain?

“Jesse what have you done?” his mother barked at him at dinner.

“Nothing mom! Stop yelling at me for one second!”

“Son, your mom is not yelling at you, but jesus… Why Mr. White want to see us? Did you smoke during his class?”

“What no!” He howled tightening his fists “I just had an F! Why are you always talking about me smoking weeds and stuffs?”

“Because that’s what you do! Did you see your brother doing that?”

“He’s only 8 are you kidding me? He will smoke at 14 god!”

“Don’t underestimate your brother just because you can’t control your own addiction!” she yelled angrily. “Now, go to your room, I don’t want to hear you! I thought Mr. White was a good teacher isn’t it? I presumed that’s not for nothing that he asked us for a meeting…”

“I hate you! Fuck you!”

Jesse shut his ears to all their mean words. He pushed his plate who felt to the floor and he ran in his bedroom even if he didn’t eat something. He wrapped himself in his blankets gasping as he held his sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I was supposed to post in a week, but I was so excited to post another chapter, that I couldn't wait.
> 
> Enjoy a lot!

The morning came really slowly for Mr. White.

Apparently, he was now sleeping on the couch. Looks like he doesn’t deserve to live correctly in his own house. Skyler had been really clear, he wasn’t welcomed. But he accepted. It was maybe part of the process.

He sighed, and went out of his new bed.

Jesse could still feel his cheeks humid. A ruff night for him too, he barely slept. Maybe two or three hours, but he dwelt on their conversation over and over again. He was still scared of the meeting. He did not want to go to school but what can he do, staying here? Impossible. He got up with difficulties then started to prepare for school.

At exactly 4 p.m. the bell rang. The teacher put away his things and erased the board fast before the meeting with the parents of Jesse, and, as agreed, Jesse too.

The parents came first from the door. He invited them with a smile to take place on one of the tables. He picked a chair to sit in front of them. They were looking anxious, he gave them a smile.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be all fine!” He chuckled. “Jesse’s wasn’t with you?”

“No”, the mother retorted, “Did he skip class today?”

“Uh…No, not at all! I think he’s just out with his friends.”

“Yeah…Out…” His father raised his eyebrows dismayed.

Walter didn’t say anything else a little confused with their attitude.

Few seconds later, Jesse arrived, his head bowed. His teacher stood up and went right to him.

“Hi Jesse!”

“You’re late Jesse.” His father stared at him severely.

“It’s okay sir!” Mr. White smiled at him, and turned to Jesse. “Take my place, it is not like we missed chairs right here!” He said warmly as he was rubbing the back of his student.

He didn’t know why but he felt the need to comfort the kid the moment he went to the class. He picked up another chair not far away. He then looked at him with a supportive look, and sat just next to him. They were both facing the parents.

“Well… Now we’re all here… Let’s begin.” He put his hands on the table, and held them. “Your son, Jesse failed his last test. It was about what we studied since the beginning of the semester so lots of things to memorize. If you look at his copy you can see that…” Walt gazed to Jesse as he felt a little stressed. He stared at him discreetly. The kid was searching slowly on his pockets something then closed his eyes.

“Uh… Mr. White…. I think… I… have forgotten…” Forgotten his copy. Yeah, he could imagine. The parents had already turned their head to their son with disapproval. Mr. White saw them, and really had difficulties to understand them. He suddenly had a big laugh before turning to his parents.

“I know Jesse, but I have to admit that I didn’t really prepare you and the whole class for this test.” He interrupted Jesse.

“What?” Jesse looked confused, but Walter didn’t let the kid to speak. He turned to the parents of his student and smiled at them.

“None of them could take a look at their copies yet, because to be honest, none of them have been able to have more than C…”

“I beg your pardon?” Mrs. Pinkman said. “Why?”

“It was a high level for high school students. By the way, and you can ask Jesse, lots of them complain because of the lack of time.” He gave them a thin smile. “And as he was trying to say… he probably also forgot to study. But he’s clearly not the only one, since I inform the class the day just before.”

Jesse wasn’t easy, that was sure. But he seemed that they were always judging the poor teenager, no matter what he’ll do.

Jesse was shocked about all that Mr. White was saying. He prevented the class from like two weeks, he gave all of the tests yesterday, but most importantly… He was sure that some people got an A! That makes no sense at all for him. However, how convincing he seemed. All of this …to cover the boy? What was wrong with him? He stayed quiet, and stared at his savior of the day.

“That’s why this test is not counting for this semester. Consider this as… a funny game.”

The parents were both also looked at him with big eyes (so was Jesse apparently). They didn’t have reasons to interfere in his methods, knowing how great this teacher was. They were wondering why he had done that, but couldn’t say a word about it.

“So… Why are we here..?”

“Even if this test didn’t change anything, his grades are not excellent.”

“Oh we know that… You heard Jesse huh?”

“Yes mom…”

Mr. White cleared his throat and forced a laugh, thinking of how he was going to manage this discussion. Right now, it seems like it wasn’t going to help the kid at all. But it was too late. He had to find a correct way to motivate him.

“Jesse... Is really brilliant.”

The mother laughed loudly taking it as a joke. “Jesus we would love to hear that for real!”

“I’m not kidding ma’am. Your son is… very talented and I have to say, he impressed me sometimes. Of course, it’s not what I expect during the tests, but when he gives all his attention of the class, he is really good….”

Jesse felt his heart beating faster when he heard him. Did he really think that? His eyes were wide open, like it was Christmas and he just had his gift. He looked at his parents hiding his smile. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to stood up and say to them “Did you hear BITCH?”

“…But, he needs more practices. He rarely skips classes but that’s clear that he doesn’t do extra works at home.” Mr. White gazed at the teenager, wondering how he could end this sentence without being hit by another remark of their parents.

“That’s why… I think that extra classes would be the best for him. Not every day, but at least three times per week at home should be good enough.” Jesse exhaled softly, relieved by this decision. He couldn’t tell that it made him happy, but at least there will not be so much consequences.

Mrs and Mr Pinkman faced each other and did nothing. Jesse kept silent, waiting to the answer of his parents.

“Hum… But… Mr. White… Do you really think he will listen or study? You know him, he’s distracted every time, we don’t think it will be a good help. He never takes opportunities and good advices after all...”

“I’m sure this is the best way to keep the interests of chemistry. And with a great schedule who doesn’t ask him too much nor nothing, he will not be disturbed. In my opinion… This is the best _advice_ I could give.” He said with a sardonic smile.

They stayed silent seeing that he wasn’t against the kid at all and maybe more against them.

“Actually, we would love to… But I don’t know if we can afford that”.

“Oh really? But you did pay for all this extra activities for Jake isn’t it?” Jesse answered back to his father. He couldn’t keep his tongue. For once, someone was taking care of him and defending him just in front of them.

“First Jesse, stop making a scene right now, and yes, but your brother _wants_ to do these activities.”

“I want these classes!”

Of course he didn’t want it, but if this was the way to keep their mouths shut, why not? He glanced proudly at them. His mother sighed and shook her head upset.

“….Fine. We will pay.”

“Great” Walter said, clearly happy of Jesse’s motivation. He took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it “I’m giving you a few numbers of teachers for private tuitions, they are really great, a bit expensive but they worth it…”

“Sir, we are ready to pay private classes, but we would love that you teach Jesse. You’re a great teacher and we seriously think it will be for the best”

“Actually, that will take me extra hours and this is not my job. But thank you for thinking of me.” He forced a smile, continued to write the numbers down.

“But, I thought you wanted a lot for Jesse…” They clearly tried to get on his nerves. 

“Sir I’m sorry but I’m not doing that. They will know how to teach Jesse as great as me.” He answered firmly as to end the discussion.

He gave the paper to them, stood up, and then shook their hands. He looked at Jesse with a smile. Jesse seemed a little disappointed to take classes with someone else, but not sad. He couldn’t ask a lot.

Jesse smiled back. His parents were leaving the classes, when he muffled a soft “Thank you” to his teacher.

He didn’t call Badger, it was already too late, to be honest, he wasn’t scared now. He was kind of relaxed.

They left the high-school, and drove. The drive was quiet. They arrived at their house, no one talked. They ate, drank silently. But when Jesse stood up to go to his room, his mother spoke to him calmly.

“I don’t know what you said to this teacher, why he was so kind with you. We will pay your lessons, we will call _these_ teachers. But if you don’t come next time with at least an A minus, we’ll report you to the police for drugs use and selling, don’t think I’m saying this lightly. We saw that meth in your bag. We care about your brother, you’re a bad influence. We are ready to report you, Jesse. Because we can’t put all our energy to you for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude, you can’t kill Sam that fast!” Badger said to Skinny Pete.

“But imagine okay? You can’t be dramatic and epic without the death of the friend’s character! Except if the main character dies first, and they can’t kill Frodo bitch!”

“So you think that if I was a hero, you should be killed in the second film?”

“Bro you’re not a hero don’t imagine things like that…”

Jesse entered to his French class as usual. He saw his friends and went to a table just next to theirs. Both of his friends were still arguing about the Lord of The Rings when he came into the discussion. Badger and Skinny Pete were in the same class as him for this class, but it was exceptional, usually they were all dispatch in three different classes. Jesse did not talk too much with them. They stopped immediately to argue when their teacher entered the class.

The class started. They were in last rows, and wasn’t listening at all. The teacher was used to them, so she didn’t say anything else as they were whispering.

“Hey so what happened? You didn’t call me last night.” Badger said a bit of concern in his voice.

“What? What happened?”

Badger explained to Skinny the recent events briefly, before talking about yesterday.

“So I’m going to take extra tutoring. And… I really need to have an A minus.

“Wait you’re serious?” What a bitch Mr. White is!” Badger said to him.

“Actually… He was… Really nice to me. And he didn’t suggest it as a punishment. He’s not a bitch, like real bitch y’know?” He felt his heart beat when he said that. This teacher was incredibly kind actually, he did not understand how he could be this good with him, with the canceled test and all… but he couldn’t say more to his friends without sounding gay. “Plus, that’s my parents who… Asked me for this A. If don’t get them that, I’m dead. Like… They will tell the police about the meth.

“What? Dude they’re hard this time… Don’t worry you’ll got it…” He answered with a smile.

They did not speak that much in the class, Jesse was definitely not in the mood.

As he came home, he would prefer to go somewhere else. His mom has been harsh with him last night, and even if Mr. White made him believing in his capacities, it knew that it would be a real journey. However, thanks to him, for the first time, he said to himself that with a little concentration and these private tuitions, he had chances to get this A-.

When he crossed the living room, he noticed in his kitchen both of his parents making dinner. He didn’t join them and directly went up, to his bedroom. He put his bag on the floor, took his ipod then fell on his bed.

He was listening his music for a time, when his father knocked and entered without waiting for Jesse’s words.

“Son, as you didn’t come before then, we wanted to tell that we called one of the teachers. He will come tomorrow and each Thursday.” His dad said.

“Uh… just once a week…?”

“Yeah, we couldn’t afford two more, but it will be good enough I suppose.”

“Dad, I can’t even have a B with only one lesson! It’s impossible jeez!

“That’s enough Jesse. You will have this private lesson or nothing, and you will have this A. Is that clear?”

“I told you that I can’t Jesus, what don’t you understand in this? You can’t tell me that you can’t afford my tuition when Jake go to his soccer class and his piccolo lessons four times a week!”

“Listen, it’s not because Mr. White told you that you need three extra-tuition that he’s right! Now you stop whining for five seconds, and you accept what we are giving you. And get that A. You heard your mother yesterday.”

Jesse stopped speaking. He stared at his father with an angry look, and shook his head. His father shut his door after a sigh and went downstairs. He put his earphones and looked at the ceiling, worried.

The next day, he came home more stressed than ever. This rare feeling of self-confidence he had the day before disappeared instantly. He felt knots on his stomach and did not say that to anybody. He did not want to look like a coward right now. He came home and went tidy his room before his first private class. He perfumed his place to hide the smell of cigarette and cleared his table.

Ten minutes later, he heard someone ringing at the door. His mom opened and he went downstairs to introduce himself. He smiled at the man. He was younger than Mr. White, was wearing a suit and had a black briefcase in his hands. He was… Strangely classy for a teacher. Jesse felt a little intimidated and didn’t talk a lot. He just greeted him properly. Mrs. Pinkman talked a little, saying the level _– terribly low –_ of her son, before letting them alone. He showed him to his room, and they sat together.

“So… Jesse. Your mother told me about your low grades. Do you have a copy of one of your tests, to see your level?”

“Uh…. No sir…I don’t keep my tests…” He lowered his voice, totally embarrassed. He saw the teacher holding his sigh, but took a book from his briefcase.

“Okay, no problem. Let’s just make some exercises then.”

These two hours were catastrophic, he could tell. Every time they were starting to review a chapter, Jesse didn’t have the notions he needed the most to go further. They were switching between all of the chapters without starting one correctly. He felt more and more stupid as the time passes. He really wanted to cry. He didn’t feel that stupid before, or he didn’t care, but right now, alone with a completely stranger, it was too much to handle.

When the class ended, Jesse had made two easy quizzes, with the simplest notions. The teacher stood up, and looked at the desk of the teenager.

“Well… We… improve that… For next time, I want you to review electrochemistry, we will focus on that… Alright?” He smiled at him anyway. Jesse smiled back and nodded.

The teacher shook his hand and went downstairs after waving him. Jesse sighed loudly and packed his notes disappointed of this first time.

He went to his bed to relax a little and stop getting anxious, but the silent in his room had been broken by the noises downstairs. He pricked up one’s ear, and heard the teacher talking with his parents.

“Jesse is… Well… It’s difficult to study.”

“What do you mean?”

“He missed a lot of notions, sometimes the basics. He also has a lot of difficulties to stay concentrate more than 15 minutes. The last hour was terrible.” He paused. “Of course I think I can make him a little better but… I do not know if it will be enough, even with 10 hours of extra-tuitions.” He added. “Sorry to ask but… You told me it was his teacher who encourage him to do extra-tuition… Who is he?”

“Mr. White, excellent teacher.”

“Oh yes, great tutor… I really don’t know how he could see an _incredible_ potential in him. Sorry ma’am.” he chuckled. 

The boy heard the footsteps of the teacher and the noise of the door. He tried to hold his feelings, but he couldn’t help it. He was crying silently, because of his own incapacity, because of the hope Mr. White gave him for nothing, and because of the next weeks that he will have to endure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! I'm really happy that you're reading this, and quite surpried.   
> I love reading comments, so don't mind to leave some even if they are negative (but constructed), because they could be useful to improve my writing skills! 
> 
> So here's the chapter 4, I hope you'll like it!

No sign of the kid. Neither their friends knew where he was. They seemed as much surprised as him by his disappearance when Mr. White asked them.

He did not want to tell his parents after their last meeting, however it started to get weird.

He didn’t have Jesse’s the next day, but two days later, still nothing. He asked the other teachers but they have been very clear: no Pinkman.

This situation started to get on his nerves. After a long time, he finally felt that he was doing great things, and he was really happy to help this boy, who had great promises. He cared about his students, but he was kind of attached to Jesse. Yet he was still wondering why he loved this boy so much. He noticed him since his first day in high-school. He had never acted like a clown, nor a teacher’s pet. He wasn’t even a shy boy because he could ask questions or complain during his class. He was in the middle of nowhere, not matching a single student cliché. He was unique, and this absence made him nervous. He did not want him to give up so easily.

Skyler seemed to also disappear, like she had completely moved to Ted Beneke’s home. Walter Junior was feeling that they were both tensed, and it made him sick too.

Next days stayed the same. No Jesse, not a word from his friends, not a call from his parents (but it would be stunning).

This day, he finished his work earlier. He was going towards his car, when he saw that some students were still there. Hidden behind and old building at the opposite of the high-school, it was hard to see them. However, they were making lots of noises, one shouting against another. Walter entered in his car but did not start the car, still wondering what was happening. He looked after them discreetly from his rear-view mirror hoping they weren’t in danger. After a while, he saw one guy, with a sort of little bags leaving and hid it in his pockets. He was watching and checking behind his back, like he was guilty or something. Drugs he guessed. He didn’t take more of his time as it was not a “big” deal and turned his key.

But then, he saw the dealer got out of his hiding place. He squinted his eyes hoping he was dreaming. The boy was wearing yellow baggy clothes and a black beanie. Jesse. He was going to leave when Walter went out impulsively of his car and rushed towards the boy.

“Jesse! Jesse!”

The boy turned his head, opened his eyes wide and remained at his place totally disconcerted. He checked if anyone was watching, but thankfully they were alone. When his teacher arrived in front of him, he didn’t say a word, the money he earned two minutes ago still in his hands. He put it quickly in his back pockets before staring at the ground. He swallowed hard, feeling bad about how he looked right now, facing the only teacher he’d loved.

“What… What are you doing Jesse?” He looked furious but at the same time sad about it.

“… That’s not your business Mr. White.”

“Yes, it is. Why are you… Selling drugs? Instead of working like you are supposed to do!” He raised his voice, kept staring at the kid.

“Mr. White, I’m telling you to let me right? I… Have to go.” He backed off but he felt a hand taking firmly his wrist. “What are you doing, let me go!” He struggled with Walter gesturing to free his arm.

“No. We are going to take a quick drive alright? And you have no choice in this, or I’m calling your parents.”

Jesse remained silent and stopped fighting. Walter knew that he wasn’t going to do such a thing, but this threat was for his own good. He kept his hand clutching the wrist of the teenager and walked towards the car. They both entered into it, then drove on the road. None of them knew where they were traveling. Actually, Walter did not care, and it could be a way to escape his home after all. They didn’t go to the city, and went somewhere quieter. Not far from the desert.

“So, tell me now.”

Jesse was looking at his window and sighed.

“There’s nothing to say, I’m doing it from… one month I guess.”

“I’m not talking about that. Well yes, but not only that Jesse.” He was watching the road, but still gave a look at him to see his attitude. He looked completely lost in his thoughts, and tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. “Why are you missing since Friday? What happened about your extra-tuitions, why are you acting like this when I’m trying to help you?”

“I’ve never asked your help.” He bit his lip as he was feeling bad. Jesse got a weird feeling in his stomach. Walter gritted his teeth visibly annoyed by his behavior.

“Answer my questions god damn it Jesse!”

“I don’t have to!” He raised his voice.

“Of course you have to! You are acting like a junkie, a stupid junkie! This is what you are, really?”

“Would you just shut the fuck up for like one minute?”

They were both yelling in the car as the discussion was going on.

“Jesse stop talking like that!”

“If you had not set this stupid meeting, I would be better! Why did you act like I have potential?”

“Because you have potential!”

“BULLSHIT!” He stopped yelling, and then cried.

Walter White heard his sobs, sighed softly before he parked next to the road. They were alone in this road. He stopped the car and looked at him. He bit his lower lip anxiously, and lowered his voice.

“Jesse.” He turned to him, watching the boy.

He couldn’t stop crying, and had his back turned to his teacher. He felt weak, as his tears was constantly running down his cheeks. The heaviness of his chest was pulling him down, curling him up until he felt the shield on his skin. He was hiding his face with his own hands and hoodie, too coward to face the only one who truly helped him, and that he couldn’t even thank. Walter stopped talking, didn’t want to push the boy further. He caressed his back softly to calm him. Jesse didn’t move, but Walter could feel the kid breathing deeper. Minutes passed like this, but no one complained. Walter felt a needle stung his heart as he was blaming himself. He thought he was doing his best. He rubbed his back a little more, as this feeling traveled his entire body.

“She will report me…” Jesse muttered, still curled up. He took deep breaths. His throat hurt.

“Take your time son.”

There was a silence between them. The boy turned slightly.

“The teacher came Thursday. I heard them and… They said that it will be really difficult. He will come just once a week. I will not have this A minus.”

“Jesse, you don’t need to have this grade, I’m sure with 2 hours per week you can have a B without problem…” Walter said the most gently possible.

“But if I don’t have A minus, my parents will report me to the police for drugs use… And probably drugs selling.”

“Jesse don’t be nervous for that. First, they will not report you… And even if they do, you’re a kid, the police will not be hard with you.”

“They saw meth in my bag Mr. White.”

Walter White looked at him, shocked.

“You… use meth Jesse..?”

“Only once. But I’ve already sold meth…”

He did not know what to say. Was it the best moment to yell at him for this? But… meth really? He could not ignore this information.

“You have to stop this, son… You can’t keep deal drugs and all…” He said keeping a soft voice.

“For what? For trying to have this A? I will never have that do you hear me? I can’t! It’s impossible! I know I can’t okay? So I prefer do whatever I want…”

Walter watched outside. It started to be a little dark, and probably will his parents worrying… Or not at all. He thought of this situation, rubbing his forehead lost. This kid was struggling with so much problems, and he couldn’t blame him right now. And then, he stopped to be worried. He rubbed his back with his thumb, almost caressing him. As he was thinking of this decision, his feeling of guilt fade off slowly, a warm heat crossing him.

“You will have extra-tuitions with me.”

“It’s too much to afford Mr. White they will not…”

“I will let you have extra-tuitions for free, alright?” He interrupted Jesse and looked at him.

Jesse was stunned and frowned with no clue of what’s going on. I knew he had a job but… it was taking his time, his patience… This is so stupid to do that just for someone. He smiled lightly, realizing what was happening. He did not know how to thank him for all of that.

“Mr. White… Why are you helping me…?”

He glanced at him, as Jesse stared at him in the eyes. He was now facing these crystal blue eyes. They were so tired and yet they were disturbing him. They were carrying so much sorrows and lost all their hopes. And they were incredibly fascinating like that. His body got warmer, better. He could watch his sorrow and his thankful eyes for eternity.

“I don’t know Jesse. I just think you deserve that.”

Jesse felt that this gaze was stopping his heart. His mouth became thirsty, and keeping this eye contact was unbearable. The more he was staring at him, the more his throat tightened. At these words, he gave up and looked at the landscape around them. He did not answer this question. Why him? Mr. White did not deserve his behavior. Yet, he smiled sweetly, like a kid, relieved by this moment. The last days had been so painful, that these last minutes, had been the happiest. He wanted to chortle.

Walter, unlike him, could feel his heartbeat, but was experiencing something different. Something he had never experienced. He felt his paternal emotion for a moment, but they were mixing with another feeling. As he was still looking at Jesse, who was contemplating the desert, he swept his gape from his head, to his neck, to his clothes, to his hands. As he was looking at him, he realized that he never _looked_ at him – and never another student- like that. And, as he was looking at him, he saw the body of Jesse calming, relaxing, like he took something off. Without even consciously doing it, he smirked as he felt the teenager believing him, trusting him, for just a couple of things.

“Thank you Mr. White.”

“Don’t. It’s my pleasure Jesse.”


	5. Chapter 5

Walter White turned on the radio, leaving the desert. A sweet melody came to their ears, and the 45-year-old man was humming with a smile. Jesse told him to leave him at his aunt’s house, thinking it would be better for today. He agreed without asking more. It had been a while since he felt that relaxed, so was Jesse. Both were chilling in this car, where Jesse began to trust entirely his teacher. He cared about him, he was thinking about his future, and his own good. Jesse could count on the teacher.

Tomorrow would be his first private tuition with Mr. White. He explained him everything: three tuition per week, after school in his classroom. He could not wait, he was sure that he would be less catastrophic than with the other guy, and even though, it could bet that it would be sane.

As they were going to his aunt’s house – the only member of the family who was incredibly good with him – he looked at Mr. White out of the corner of the eye multiple times. He was fascinating by him, he made him feel so good. So loved. He met his eyes once and turned quickly his look to the road as his heart went faster. What was that Jesus?

“Is this here?” Walter asked, pointing a white house a little hidden by vegetation.

Jesse nodded and they parked in front of it. He had prevented his aunt that he was coming. When she heard the car, she directly went out of her house and waved at him. She trotted with a big smile on her face. Jesse got out of the car and smiled at her happy to see her. She looked older than Walter, but a joyful character, full of energy.

“Oh my little boy come here!” She embraced him and kissed him in the forehead before looking at the driver of the car. “Hi! I’m Ginny nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too! I’m his chemistry teacher, Mr. White.” He said with a smile, her joy was clearly contagious. He stretched out his hand to shake, and then looked at Jesse. “I will not bother you more!”

“Oh you don’t want to come? Jesse seemed to like you for agreeing to get into your car!” She said looking at Jesse and patting his beanie like it was his hairs.

“Oh no, thank you very much but my wife is waiting for me! I’m already late!”

“Oh but what are you waiting for? Run!” She laughed.

Mr. White laughed and waved them another time before leaving.

Jesse and his aunt went to her house. He sat on her couch and she sat on one of the chairs of the living-room.

“Oh darling! So… How are you?”

“Uh… Actually…”

They started to talk about everything. They had not taken the time to talk about his parents, or Mr. White. Jesse explained the situation, even the meth –he trusted his aunt so much- and the help of Walter. He was smiling and complimenting so much his teacher, and that made her aunt beamed, thanking the fact that he was not alone in this ruff situation. She could not do a lot for him, because her sister hated when she was interfering into their personal troubles. But it was a blessing that he had someone else to do it.

After a while, they ate, and talked about nothing and all, forgetting the bad times, and taking good ones. They went to bed early, Jesse wanted to be ready for tomorrow.

“Dad where were you?” Walter Junior came at the entrance when he heard his car. The schoolboy looked desperate. The sunset was gone, only stars and the moon were sprinkling the sky.

“Son, it had been a… Rough day, but don’t worry it’s no big deal, did mom make din…”

“She’s not here! I took the bus, and since I came home, nobody arrived. Holly’s still with mom.”

Walter felt bad about his son. He was thinking so much about his new protégé that he didn’t even care about Junior. He entered the house with his kid.

“I will command a pizza… I’m sorry.”

“But why were you out!”

“It’s complicated…”

“Everything’s complicated with you.” He retorted sadly.

Walter phoned the nearest pizzeria and then came sitting just next to Walter Junior in the couch. He couldn’t explain everything since he was only in middle school, but he needed answers.

“Dad is… trying to help a student. He needs more support, his parents hate him and… Right now he doesn’t have a lot of people to turn to.”

“But… I need you too dad.”

“I know and I’m really sorry for today, but I promise that it will never happen again. Alright?”

He patted his head, and the kid nodded with a sad smile.

When the pizza arrived, Walter Junior had stopped to be mad at him. They watched a film, had fun and Walter found a way to make his son forget the absence of his mother this night. By the way, since his last conversation with Jesse, he didn’t think a single time about Skyler. A little about Holly, but he knew she wasn’t in danger anyway. However, the thought of Jesse couldn’t get out of his head. Even while he was spending great time with his son, he was thinking about Jesse. Clearly not in a paternal way, but neither in an amorous way. His thoughts came to this blue eyes of despair, this body he was trying to hide under his oversized clothes, or this pale skin. He was thinking about his trust for the teacher, and the feeling that Jesse loved him.

He loved that feeling. When Jesse was watching him, or looking at him “discreetly”, he could feel the love of his student. This feeling was so satisfying. He loved being loved by Jesse. 

“Jesse, it’s been a while. For a moment, I really thought that this class would have a decent level since you’re missing. But apparently I was hoping too much.” Mr. White threw it in the beginning of the hour, when he saw his boy.

He did not have the need to be mean with him in front of the class, but it could seem suspect in a way. He knew that Jesse would understand.

And he did. It hurt him a little, but Jesse did not care, he was just so excited for later, to spend time with him. If he had to endure a stupid remark for having this, it didn’t matter.

When the end of the day came, Jesse put his things up and walked faster than usual to Mr. White’s class. He waited in the hallway not far from it, waiting that his other students left the building. He saw his teacher exited his class, and smiled at him when their eyes met. He went towards him and entered the room. Mr. White left a minute the class to take a cup of coffee in the staff room not that far from there. Jesse sat in one of the tables, and took out his things. He took off his beanie, letting his hair free. He bit his nails nervously and opened his notebook. He took a pencil, waiting for Mr. White. He entered with a smile holding his cup of coffee.

“Well… Electrochemistry right?”

Jesse nodded. This lesson was terrible, he hated it. The stare of Jesse did not leave the teacher since he entered the class. Walter sipped his coffee and then went to the board.

“Let’s see what we can do with that…”

He started to write a few questions with an equation of a reaction.

“You have thirty minutes, and don’t bother me. This is pure basic, you don’t need my help right now.” He finished to write the last question and sat to his desk.

His tone was rougher than before. He did not look another time at his student, took a pile of papers. Jesse looked at the board. It wasn’t what he expected but he did not complain, maybe it was just the beginning. He answered easily to the first question, but then things went harder. The next question was clearly more complicated, and the third was worse.

He was watching at the clock, time was passing and he was only trying to put something in his book. He was lost, persuaded that it was not supposed to be _that_ hard. He looked at his teacher, but he was just correcting some copies. He sighed exasperate, and after 20 minutes and still at the third question, he put his pencil down.

“Mr. White I really can’t, I don’t understand how the question 2 can help me for the next quest..”

“Jesse.” He interrupted him, staring at him. “Did you hear what I say before?”

“Yes I know I’m not supposed to ask for help but…”

“You are bothering me, so try to be… I don’t know concentrated? It’s difficult for you but I’m sure you are able to do that.” He said hardly.

Jesse could not say nothing. He was just mean for nothing now. He put his head on his palm, exhausted and stared at his notebook. He took his pencil, and read over and over what was written on the board. He had to find answers in ten minutes. He finally wrote answers without logic, and waited for the correction of his teacher.

He glanced at him, still busy to correct copies and drink his coffee. His heart was still racing, but his attitude made him angry, frustrated to not be noticed by him.

“Mr. White, it’s 30 now. Can we correct please?”

“Why should I correct? Are you not supposed to find everything?”

Jesse kept silent another time. Walter sighed and stood up to go towards his table. The gaze of Jesse stayed to his teacher. He was pokerfaced as he watched Jesse’s copy. He shook his head multiple times and when he finished his lecture, he went back to his desk, and tore the paper inside his hands. Jesse opened his mouth shocked as his teacher threw the paper on the bin.

“Why did you do that yo! That was my copy!”

“Do a copy like that deserve to be corrected properly? Really? Except question one, everything was wrong!” He talked abruptly.

Walter was playing a game with a kid, he was not like that in class usually. He knew that it wasn’t necessary, and being hard with Jesse was just an entertainment. He controlled him to not smile, and kept his pokerface. How much did he love him? He kept asking this question for each hard words he was throwing to him. But the anger filling the kid couldn’t disguise his devotion. The silence of Jesse instead of him shouting was another clue. He couldn’t be mad at him yet. _It was for his own good._ And Jesse was probably thinking that.

“Okay… let’s start with the basics which you visibly don’t have…”

Jesse sighed loudly, showing his disapproval. He sat next to him, and opened the book. They started again the whole lesson. He was constantly quizzing Jesse about a definition or a notion he had to know. Every time Jesse was saying a wrong answer, Walter kept roasting him, but Jesse wasn’t complaining. He felt his chest heavier but continued to give the best of him, just to impress him, or at least attempt to. He was mixed between the want to leave this room, or to keep going until he could sense the pride of Walter.

After two long hours however, he could answer him without problems. He knew most of the lesson, and responded to Walter naturally. He was asking himself sometimes further questions, and the teacher was kind with him, not mocking him.

When the class ended, he was shocked of his improvement contrary to last day with the other professor. Everything was clear, and he knew that it will stay in his mind for the next control. The first thirty minutes were already forgotten and forgiven in Jesse’s mind. Jesse packed up his things, and Walter stood up.

“You see. It was not that complicated.” Walter said, and smiled to him. His attitude changed completely.

Jesse smiled back and nodded. He was not mad of him. He knew it was for his own good. Yet he was still wondering why humiliating him at the beginning. But he could not complain. He stood up, put on his beanie, and went towards the door.

“Thanks Mr. White.” He said softly before leaving the class.

Mr. White waved at him and said to take care of him. He stared at him leaving the building, examining this body he started to desire. He smirked and thought of him.

The kid trusted him so easily, that Walter could yell at him for an entire hour and bet that Jesse would apologize for his own behavior. This was totally insane but also pleasing. He was so close to what he wanted, and he knew it. This boy loved him so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual, hope it was not too boring haha!


	6. Chapter 6

« Jesse, come here. » He ordered him.

His legs moved forward without he had the time to think clearly. His heart was beating faster for every step he made towards his teacher, who was behind his desk. All of the teachers and students were already gone, it was already too late to stay. They were all alone in this class.

Head down, he was staring at the floor to avoid his teacher’s look.

“Good. Now on your knees.” He said with a smirk.

Jesse moved involuntarily backward, but when his confused eyes met the lustful look of Walt, his knees couldn’t straighten more and he knelt in front of him. The adrenaline went in his entire body already knowing what he was going to do.

Walter unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants quickly but his student kept his head down shyly. He put his thumb under his chin to see the boy’s face, his length already hard. Jesse couldn’t look anything but the cock in front of him. He swallowed with difficulties.

“Are you a good boy Jesse? Do you trust me Jesse?”

He whispered a “Yes” and Walter patted his head with satisfaction. Jesse went closer to him, and took it in his hand. He licked the precum softly before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around his cock. He didn’t move first, then start to make slowly back and forth. He could hear some moans coming from Walter, as he was pressing his hand on Jesse’s head. The boy was trying to do the best he can, bobbing his head and alternate with slow licking.

“That’s good, really good…” He encouraged as his dick was growing a little more. The view of his student kneeling in front of him turned him on so much.

“You like that uh? Suckin’ your teacher… You’re finally good at something right?   
Jesse was keeping going his up and down, and was more aroused than before as Walter was talking.

“You belong to me Jesse, remember that. You are my property and nothing else now boy.”

Jesse woke up after this. His eyes widened, and looked around him. The sunrays of the morning crossed his room, lighting up the place. As flashes of this erotic dream came in his mind, he sighed desperately and touched his lips.

Having these kind of thoughts were not new to him, he had plenty of times fantasized about girls he dreamt of, but a boy… and moreover, never could he think that Mr. White would be in a dream like this.

 _“You belong to me.”_ His authoritative voice resonated within him, made him shivered. He cursed himself for these inner thoughts. Calm down, Jesse. Calm down.

Jesse watched briefly at his alarm. He got up suddenly realizing that his bus will pass his house in 10 minutes. He rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, put his oversized clothes, slung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of his house.

Hour after hour, the student was filled by his thoughts. He was looking all around him in the hallways, hoping – or fearing – to meet his teacher. His lack of attention did not bother his teachers used to him daydreaming, and anyway, he did not have class with Walt today. But these memories were stuck in his head, like someone put a spell on him, constraining him to be disturbed.

He dreamt about sucking his fucking teacher. The one who was helping him. And that was haunting him, and even agitating him because it was affecting him physically. When Jesse daydreamed about that, he felt chills running through his body, heartaches, and his body getting warmer almost like he was suffocating because of the heat.

However while the bus was driving him home, he finally succeed to dissipate this feeling. And what a relief since he had to face the other teacher in less than thirty minutes! He had to prove he knew his lesson like the back of his hand.

He came to his bedroom relaxed, ready to be tested. The teacher arrived not that long after Jesse, and he smiled briefly. He sat next to him, and as hoped, the class went extremely well.

Jesse gave him the answers he needed, made some exercises although after an hour, the teacher congratulated him a lot, really impressed of him. He thanked him, so cheered to hear that for once, he seemed remarkably brilliant.

The next hour went as good. They began a new chapter so Jesse looked lost, but it does not matter this time for the teacher. He explained to him clearer, took time, and did not push him down. He even appeared friendlier with the kid, which contrasted a lot with the first impression Jesse had of him.

“Don’t forget to learn the formulas I told you, they really have to be known by heart!” The professor said warmly as he stood up and went to the door.

“Yes sir, I will! See you next week!” Jesse answered with a smile.

As he laid on his bed proud of him, he heard this time downstairs the words the teacher gave to his mother.

“I’m sorry for last week ma’am. Your son is really good. He has a lot of potentials I don’t doubt it.”

But the next day, in spite of being so thankful and can’t wait to see him, Jesse remembered once more this dream. He had tutoring again today. He did not fantasize twice about the chemistry teacher during the night, but before sleep, he could not stop imagine his next private tuition with him. As a matter of fact, Jesse had no idea of what was happening to him. He was near 19, he was totally aware of his sexual orientation… But… Was he curious? Bisexual? _GAY?_ No way, he loved chicks too much to be gay. But even that… Does that mean that he was attracted to Mr. White? This old dude? Well, he liked him because of the help he gave him. Actually, he did not think that someone cared so much about him, except maybe his aunt. So what? He was gay for him now? He knew there were hot dudes in his high-school, but he never ever paid attention to them but their girlfriends.

Too many questions filled his head. He never questioned himself about these topics, and he could not even talk about that to anyone.

As the bell rang and he went to his tuition with Mr. White, the only think he wished was that, despite his thoughts and the reactions of his body, he could stay concentrated just next to Mr. White. Alone with him in a room. 

“Jesse! Come here!” Walter said with a smile.

Jesse stayed at his place when he heard this as it reminded him the dream he made. Did his dream was a warning? He cleared his thoughts, aware that he was just becoming paranoid. He entered smiling at his teacher and sat at one of the desks.

“So, how was your tuition yesterday?” He asked friendly. Jesse grinned as he totally forgot to mention it as he saw him. Talking about this would probably help him to think about other things.

“Oh that was dope yo! I was a genius in chemistry really!”

Walter White chuckled looking at Jesse before going to the entrance. He closed the door as Jesse was talking and went to his own desk. He took some of his books and read them through as the kid was telling him his last day. He mentioned at the same time that his teacher and he went to the chemical kinetics.

“I’m glad you learned well then.” He read through some of the pages and then put one with a quiz on Jesse’s table. “Let’s see if you have some knowledges about this chapter now.”

When he entered the class, Walter saw that his boy was a little tense. He did not know why was he stressed to enter, but it contributed to his own pleasure. His passion for the kid continued to grow, and even if he did not see him yesterday, he could not stop thinking of their next tuition.

Walter unlike Jesse did not care if he was gay or not. Surely, he was not _only_ gay, he loves Skyler so much. But the past days, the boy became the obsession of the teacher, and he could not deny the attraction. His weird fascination was growing so much, that he did not thought of Skyler anymore. This realization even made him questioned about his actual love for her.

Since the last day in the car, lewd thoughts crossed his mind multiple times as he was thinking of Jesse. He did not know what he loved in him. The boy looked sweet for sure. Even if his attitude seemed at a first sight like a rebellious teenager, he could act really obedient. His docile behavior pleased him, and he was crazy about his body but moreover his eyes though. They were showing a palette of all the emotions and sensations the kid felt, from despair to admiration. He was totally seductive and addictive.

He wanted him, he craved to sense Jesse loving him and be his. He wanted to took him away, steal him, hidden from the entire world. Furthermore, he wanted to feel that Jesse need him more than anyone else. Being his only provider, his only guidance in this world. But it was not that easy, he had to work on it.

Walter let him 5 minutes just to make this easy quiz, before sitting just next to him, closer than usual.

Jesse was already struggling to stay concentrate when Walter was in the same room, but right now it was worse. The teacher corrected quickly, made some remarks about his mistakes, and then started to work with him, not like last day.

“Jesse do you hear me?” His voice stopped him daydreaming.

“Uh.. yeah yeah…”

“So answer me then, what is the rate of the reaction?” He asked with a-sounded-irritated voice.

“I…I don’t know Mr. White…”

It kept telling wrong answers or not giving any response. He could not be totally concentrated. He was biting his nails to hide his embarrassment about his multiple mistakes, but mostly because of his thoughts. After maybe 20 minutes, Walter stopped talking and looked at Jesse. The kid could not keep the staring, and looked at the book.

“Son, what’s happening now? I can see there’s something wrong…” he said innocently as he touched the shoulder of the student.

Jesse shivered at the contact and held his breath. He swallowed hardly and glanced at him.

“I… don’t like this chapter… Can we… have a pause or something..?”

“But we did not even start a chapter correctly right now!”

“Please sir…”

The way Jesse told this turned him on in a way. This small and tiny begging made him imagine it in a whole different context. At this thought, he could not refuse and nodded. He yet caressed his back like to reassure him, which it was obviously not the point, nor the feeling Jesse had at this moment.

At this soft touch, Jesse moved backward panicking, and smiled strangely. A simple brush made him crazy, and it was too hard to handle.

“Thanks…” He said completely losing his neutrality.

Walter gave him a weird look, wanted to act like he was wondering what happened to Jesse. He hardly hold a smirk, sensing that the boy felt more and more different when he was around. He stood up, and said that he was going to take a cup of coffee.

As Walter went out to the staff room, the boy let him sighing loudly, his hand running through his hair. What the fuck was happening? He looked at his phone, he had to keep doing this for one hour straight. He felt like it was unbearable. Sitting right there, next to him, his body reacting too easily, his heart racing. If Mr. White went on like this, he will not hold himself.

After only a few minutes, Walter came back with a cup of coffee in his hand, and looked at Jesse.

“Are we good now? Can we continue?” He asked to his student.

Contrary to last hour, he did not say it with a firmly voice, and sounded very understanding with Jesse.

His student nodded and he sat next to him. He looked at the book, went to another page, and pointed one of the exercises.

“Okay, so let’s start this one then… Easier.”

He sipped his coffee a bit, his glance at the paper. At the moment Jesse put his eyes on him, he could not take his eyes out of his throat moving at each swallowing. He pursed quickly his lip, but Walter noticed the kid’s staring. He raised an eyebrow, and then reacted as he was oblivious of what’s going on.

“You want some coffee?” He asked.

“Uh euh… Not that much.. But if you still have some in the staff room why not!”

“Oh well…” He stretched out his cup with a smile “If it’s not that much you can drink a little from it.”

Jesse surprised and without complaining nodded to thank him and took the coffee. He looked at it for half second and then drank just where Mr. White put his lips, amused just to do this like it was something he should not do.

But when he gave back the mug, almost ready to get rid of it, he felt his fingers skimmed Mr. White’s making him instantly shivering. And instead of taking it normally, this action looked like it was slower than supposed. Jesse could still feel his fingers brushing his, more than a simple contact was supposed to. He did not have the strength to look at his teacher, but he felt more confused than ever. Did he also want to..? He finally took his courage in both hands and looked at him. Walter was already staring. He swallowed hardly confused. But, as his heart was beating faster, he stopped his thoughts and punched his lips into his as an impulsive reaction, as he needed to.

Walter did not respond, letting the kid do what he wanted to. He hold his smile, _Jesse_ was responsible of what’s happening, not him. Perceiving this one sided kiss, Jesse stopped immediately and opened his eyes wide totally disconcerted. He stood up, and took his bags and his book.

“I’m… I’m sorry Mr. White.” He muttered, as he wanted to cry. “I shouldn’t… This will never…” He was starting to pack his things, avoiding any eye contact.

“Don’t be sorry, son.” He said deeply.

He still gazed at Jesse. He did not know if he should kiss him twice, to make him understand, but it should not have to be his initiative.

Jesse stopped to pack, but kept his eyes down. What did he mean? Did he… He looked at the table, Walter’s hand on it. After seconds of silence, hesitating, he moved forward his teacher, who wasn’t making a step backward. He stared at his lips, still escaping Walter’s eyes. They were now too close. If Walter was not okay, he would have stop him before. He should not do this, but his thoughts disappeared and he pressed another time his lips against his. And, as his teacher was finally responding, Jesse pushed a little Walter on the table to be on him. It was passion and softness, deliciously warm, beyond what he already had. Walter was a good kisser, and Jesse was wrapped in his own dreamy fantasize right now. Dreaming or not, he would not end this quickly. His mind was still denying any feelings he have, but the attraction was hard to abnegate. As they were going to stop this kiss, he felt something hard against him. The boy moved his head a little backward, turning red as he never actually had felt something like that against him.

After a while, he came to reality and looked at Walter, embarrassed but muted. He then stared at the floor and moved backward totally. He did not know what to say, stood up and sat on his stool uncomfortable of the situation.

“Mr. White… I... I have to tell you that I.. don’t really know why I’m doing this it’s just…”

He wanted to say about his dream and all, but Walter immediately interrupted him. After all, Walter knew this would end there for today. He tried to stop being _that_ aroused, and cooled off.

“Jesse, it’s normal at this age to think about that.” He said with his teacher tone, like nothing had ever happened.

He bit his inside cheek nervously. He was too impulsive, doing things without even asking him what’s going on. Mr. White just let him kiss him… But why?

“But I thought you were married…Are you gay Mr. White?

“Well, are you Jesse?”

Jesse didn’t say anything, already dealing with this question.

“Look it is okay… I think we will stop our class there okay?”

“But this?”

“You need some time, and will talk about it next tuition, okay?”

“Okay….”

Jesse stayed on the stool, as Walter cleared his throat, took his cup, and went to his desk. They stared at each other, Jesse was wondering his teacher’s thoughts, but he couldn’t ask more.

Unlike Jesse, he knew what in his student’s mind, but he had to stay patient. He did what he had to this time. He could not do more than this.

Jesse finally packed his things, and went to the door without another look.

Walter smiled victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THERE'S SOME ACTION !  
> Not that incredible but I swear, the next chapter will be more... well you know ;) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it !


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse lied on his bed, exhausted and disoriented. Midnight had already passed, but he kept wondering what was going on the last days. It took only a week, just a week to confuse him in all what he was supposed to know. Walter White. He heard his name multiple times when his colleagues were talking to him. Walter. White.

A week after the “incident”, he still needed times. Time to figure out who he really was. They still did extra-tuitions, but Jesse wanted more times.

“Jesse…”

“I still… don’t know Mr. White. I’m sorry.”

Walter was starting to lose his patience. He waited. Over a week. As he was making dinner for his son and him, he was thinking of Jesse. Jesse Pinkman. He knew it would be difficult for the kid, but… a week? Every time they were both in the same room, it was testing his self-control. He wanted the boy as he never wanted someone else before. It was new, and so appealing. The desire growing in him had never been so huge for Skyler. He felt like a teenager. This amount of risk… He knew it was illegal. A student and a teacher… It turned him on so much. He was not worried about the age, keeping in his mind that in Europe he would be an adult really soon… He knew, deep inside, that this wasn’t excusing the manipulation, the big age-difference was probably outrageous and dangerous for the boy, but the denial of this non-proper relationship already became too gigantic to step backward now.

This day, he had an hour with Jesse’s class. Another mind challenge. Seeing the boy surrounded by all of this students, whereas he cannot hold a candle to Jesse. His beautiful student.

When he entered to the room, he stared at him, deeply. Jesse felt the eye, but avoiding it quickly. He looked at his exercise book quietly. The class started, Walter did what he have to do. Teach things that most students would probably forget in a while.

Every time he turned to the board though, he could feel Jesse’s glance. But they’ve never look at each other since the last time. This hour had been only about avoiding eyes meeting.

Although when the bell rang, and as Walter was giving the homework, he finally spoke to the boy.

“Mr. Pinkman, I want you to stay for a minute.” He said when the students were starting to pack up their things.

No one finds that queer, Jesse was not known for his good behavior nor his grades. He sighed and waited. Knots were starting to grow in his stomach. When the last student exited the class, he stood up from his chair and went to Walter’s desk.

“Mr. White…”

“Listen Jesse. I don’t know how you feel. I will not tell anyone, and I hope you will not either. But no matter your decision, or your feelings, I will not stop our tuitions or be different with you okay?”

He didn’t reply. He was biting his fingernails embarrassed. He finally looked at him, and met his eyes. He seemed honest, even trustworthy. He gave the boy a smile to encourage him.

“Sir, this is complicated and… new. And I’m not gay okay? Look, I should go…”

He started to put his bag on his shoulder and walked to the door, when Walter stopped him, grabbing his bag.

“I can give you what _you want._ But only if you want. I’m not here to break what we’ve built together.”

As Jesse let him speak, he continued his speech.

“You are thinking too much… You should… Think of you sometimes Jesse.”

Walter released the bag he was holding, and went to the door. Jesse did not move. He just looked at his teacher, who was locking up the class in front of him, before going towards him.

“I’m sure you want this Jesse… You are just scared…”

He took the boy’s hand and caressed it with his thumb. Jesse wasn’t complaining, and waited to the next move of the teacher. His heart bumped faster than before. It wasn’t a lot, but the last day came in his mind, and he couldn’t ignore the signals his body was trying to send from his chest, his shaking hands, his heavy breathes. He let Walter’s hand rubbing his cheek tenderly.

“I want nothing but your happiness, Jesse. I have nothing to win right now.”

Actually, he had a lot to win: the complete possess of a hot and submissive teenager, power, and unexpected pastime. 

But Jesse nodded, unaware of these thoughts, and too naïve to think that Mr. White would act like an asshole. He knew his teacher as someone who was trying to be stern in class but still wasn’t that bad. He was an asshole sometimes, when he roasted the students, but I guess he doesn’t differ to the other teachers. His brain was totally off right now. He tried to focus, be reasonable, not drowning into his emotions. He stepped backwards. He couldn’t say I need to think, because he couldn’t run away another time.

And hell, feeling the hand of Mr. White touching him softly made him melting. His reactions clearly showed his love. He stared at him, meeting his eyes. He pinched both of his lips, wondering his next words.

“Mr. White…”

However, just as he was going to finally confess his feelings, Mr. White felt something buzzing in his pockets. He put up his index to ask Jesse to pause a minute before answering his phone.

“Son? … Yes I’m coming why? … Alone? … uh.. Don’t worry I will come in a minute … Don’t worry we’ll spend the weekend together this is not a prob … Oh? … At Louis’s home? … Do his parents know? … Oh okay … Well … But you have to come back Sunday evening alright? … Okay… Love you son.”

He hanged up and gaped at his phone, disconcerted. He would be alone this weekend… And the most incredible is that he didn’t know if he should be relieved or disappointed about it. Two things crossed his mind: Walter Jr. was more and more thinking that his father was not a great company. His family could split apart even more in the next few days if he kept to act like his son was not in help.

But at the same time, he thought about Jesse. If he was alone, he could technically do whatever he wants, including _possibly_ invited Jesse. It was risky and probably a dead-end, but he could at least try. It’s not like he could convince his son to come back, the least he can do was to enjoy this next two days.

After a few seconds, he gave a look to Jesse.

“I’m so sorry Jesse. Well… You were going to say..?”

He didn’t say anything, cutting every word which was still in his throat.

“Jesse don’t, tell me what comes in your mind, it’s okay.” He smiled, hoping to make the kid feeling more comfortable.

Back to square one. For one second, Jesse really acted like he was betting his life. He reconsidered his own thoughts, what he was going to say before the ringtone. As he looking at the floor, he rubbed his left hand embarrassed.

“You are… You. And I am… me. This doesn’t look right to do that. I would love to but… I think it’s too much to hide.” He just admitted, tightening his fists.

Walter looked at him, making a terrible effort to stay gentle and nice with the kid. He knew it wasn’t too much. The kid was just denying everything. He bit his cheek, and nodded calmly.

“I understand.” He did not say anything else. He glanced at his watch, they took a lot of time. He went to his desk, grabbing his bag. Jesse felt quiet, he sensed that he made a mistake. Walter was not mad at him, but the boy felt deep inside him, that he was not doing the thing he wanted. He never suffered of so much confusion. He looked at the windows, and saw the sunset. He opened his eyes wider and punched him mentally. The bus. He had totally forget that. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place?” Walter asked, catching the boy’s thoughts.

Jesse stared and nodded lightly. He felt ashamed to ask him that after he rejected him, but he didn’t have much choices. They were the only one left, except some teachers perhaps.

Walter let him exit the class, and locked the door. They went out, and towards his car. He did not say a word, but he was overthinking. Last try. He had another dozen of minutes, before he dropped the kid. He couldn’t lose him now. And by losing, he meant owning him.

They both entered in the car. Walter put the keys on, and started to drive.

“Still at your aunt’s house?”

“Yes…”

The ride was silent, no one would dare to say something, even less Walter. He did not know how to make conversation. Talking about what? Them? His parents? School? It wasn’t worth it.

But as they were driving, he looked through the rear mirror and in front of him. In two minutes, they could reach his own house, whereas the house of Jesse’s aunt was further.

He hesitated, and suddenly, he turned left and drove faster.

Jesse leaned against his seat shocked and turned to Walter.

“Dude what the fuck are you doing?!”

“Calm down okay? It’s just a detour!”

“Calm down?! Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“Stop swearing and let me drive!”

“Where are we going?! You turned earlier than supposed!”

“At my house.”

Jesse stared baffled. He waited, like he was hoping that it was just a silly joke, but apparently not. He was now in a car, with a teacher – no wait, Walter White, a.k.a. the man he sucked in his dreams- and they are heading his home. To do what? That was horribly obvious, and he did not know how to take this.

“Jesus Mr. White are you crazy or what?! I don’t want to do anything!”

“We will do nothing if you don’t want.”

Jesse tried to stay calm. Even if he was probably totally crazy for the dude, he was freaking him out. When they arrived, Jesse saw that there was no other cars, only his. He understood at the conversation he had on the phone before that Walter would be alone this weekend.

“Now you’re gonna tell me what you want yo!” Jesse was almost shouting, but it was mostly because he did not understand Walter.

Walter parked and looked at him. He did it, but honestly, he did not know what he expected.

“I’m sorry to be… this… impulsive okay?” Walter started, sounded lost for Jesse.

“I… just wanted to spend more time with you today… And maybe just having a drink. I do not ask more, I promise.” 

That sounded weird. Jesse felt however relieved, and ashamed that he would think that Mr. White would do anything without his consent. This was weird, sure, but somehow, he found his reaction pleasing. Just wanting to spend time with him. He was not angry at him. And, maybe it was because of his young age, and still his innocent mind, but he was touched by this. Honestly, he knew that deep inside of him, he found that normal just because it was Mr. White. It scared him in a way, but he erased his thought immediately.

“Uh… Well, yeah sure. My aunt will not be worried, she knows that I can come later sometimes.”

No worries then thought Walter.

They went down the car, and he opened the entrance. He told Jesse to sit on the couch, as he was bringing the drinks. He took all the drinks he had: soft drinks, juices, even beer, and put it on the table.

Jesse was scanning the house. He was at Walter’s house. For what? Have a drink. That sounded surreal. Although the little fight they had in the car, Jesse could still feel his heart racing in him. He acted quite normal since they left school, but he will probably be quick. Only a drink, and then, no more of these… flirts. Only teaching. Sure.

“I have coke, juice, beer… What would you like?

“Coke sounds good.” He said.

He nodded and took a can of coke and a beer. He went on the living-room, and put the coke on the table before sitting just in front of him.

Jesse sipped a little his drink, but was remaining silent. It was not awkward, nor comfortable. He was just there, shocked to be in Walter’s house, and too shy to talk after what had happened between us. To break his own anxiety, he was still staring at the house.

Walter drank his beer without saying anything, taking his glass with both of his hands. He wanted to make Jesse comfortable, but sure never wanted to miss a shot.

They didn’t talk for like five minutes maybe. It became definitely odd for Walter. He started to brainstorm some ideas to spend good times with the kid. What could he want? Maybe talking about him, the issues he had these times… Or maybe he wanted to speak about useless stuffs, but how will he find a subject…

“Oh… no way!” Jesse chuckled and stood up. He went to the TV and took a DVD on the shelf.

“You seriously watch Lord of the Rings? I hated it man.”

“My son loves it. But that’s not that bad actually.” He admitted, surprised that he did not have to think anymore.

“Oh come on! The hype will end in a month!”

The silence had been broken, thanks to Walter Jr. he thought.

They talked about films a lot: Walter leaned that Jesse’s favorite films were Pulp Fiction and Fight Club (basically violence and drugs Walter thought), but also Scarface and Goodfellas (classics he thought this time). The time passed, Jesse was cooler, making jokes, slowly forgetting why he was embarrassed at first. It’s like the weird argument they had in the car disappeared. They talked like they were cool. All that matters was that they were having a good time, like he was trying to have at first.

After maybe more than half of an hour, Jesse asked Walter for another drink. The man went to the kitchen, still talking with his student. After thirty minutes, they came to a debate about why chemistry was way better than physics. But Jesse was clearly only trying to annoy him.

“I’m just saying, but chemistry sounds more like a way to have fun with science than something really useful.”

“Jesus Jesse! You are so unaware of the power I have.”

“For now, you are just teaching me how to make a redox reactions so…” He laughed and Walter rolled his eyes.

He took another can of beer with him, and pour a little of it in Jesse’s glass.

“Wow hey I’m still minor dude!”

“It’s only a little, it won’t kill you.” He smiled, before sitting just next to his student, drinking the beer.

He didn’t notice the sudden proximity that Walter created. Beyond that, he’d been a long time since he’d never really enjoyed to spend times with someone. He sometimes goes to Badger’s house or Skinny Pete’s but they were mostly smoking during these times. Talks weren’t common at these moments or it was just bullshit that they were mumbling between two moments of ecstasy.

Besides the fact that he was actually talking with someone, it was even more wonderful because it was with Mr. White. And although he contained himself to try something before, he couldn’t deny that it was more than what he expected with him.

He just drank his beverage slowly, without asking himself why Walter was closer than before.

As Jesse keep going with their conversation, Walter glanced at the boy with intensity, another time absorbed by his beauty. He paused, just to admire him. After seconds when Jesse finally noticed that Walter wasn’t talking with him anymore, he turned to him, and couldn’t avoid Walter’s eyes. He just kept staring, he did not want to look to something else. The moment they shared just after seemed already so far.

“Jesse, can I ask you a question?” Walter said softly.

“Sure…” Knots were invaded his throat, giving him difficulties to breathe.

“Why do you always create boundaries for yourself?”

He did not expect that. Well, that was sure related to them, or what they were supposed to be right now- but this question actually was accurate for his life in general. He thought a bit before answering.

“I guess… I don’t want to mess everything up everytime.”

“You won’t Jesse. In any case, when it’s about us, you won’t. Believe me for this one. You trust me right?”

He didn’t answer it. But instead of giving up, Walter went closer to Jesse, and passed his hand through the hair of the student.

“And… Even if it’s not about trust… We can at least try, isn’t it? No one would know.”

His hand went lower, to his ear, and his neck. Jesse did not want to take his eyes off him, but it wasn’t easy to control himself. He gasped, feeling his teacher’s mouth kissing his neck with tenderness. He did not stop him though.

“I will take care of you like no one else did Jesse. I promise.” He whispered between two kisses.

Walter put one of his hand on the hips of the boy, and lowered more and more his kisses. They went to Jesse’s neck, arms, and hands. Then, as his fingers were exploring his body under his shirt, he kneeled just in front of the boy. He stopped his caresses, and looked at Jesse again.

“Let me take care of you.”

The view of Mr. White on his knees was actually turning him on. He felt his pants getting tighter and uncomfortable, and Walter could see it. But he was still hesitate, giving no signs to him.

“Sir really I..” He stopped and started to moan when he felt Walter’s hand touching his bulge over his clothes.

He was taking it, feeling it already hard. Hearing his moans made him burnt the steps faster. He touched his inner thighs, and took off his pants and his shorts. Without waiting more, he took the length of his student in his mouth.

He was more experimented than Jesse was. It surprised him at the same time, quite sure that he was the “first” time for him. But it clearly wasn’t what was coming in his head now. He was moaning, as Walter was sucking him, doing back and forth, and licking the base of its head. The student leant a hand on Walter’s head, enjoying every second of it. He was pressing it, but his older partner was already going deep. Even better than in his dream.

“Jesus Mr. White…” He moaned louder pushing him further, moving his hips needy.

After a little, Jesse came in his mouth, which doesn’t bother Walter who swallowed it, not missing a drop.

Jesse was panting, still in shock. What just happened? His cheeks had turned red, and he was breathing heavily.

“That… Was dope.” He said when he could finally breathe normally.

Walter went up, and kissed his pink cheek. He looked at him, happy to see that he was not complaining. He took his hand softly, and rubbed it with his thumb.

“I should get you home now.” He did not stand up immediately, waiting Jesse to stand up first.

Jesse turned to him, his cheeks still blushing, confused, but all this emotions was overwhelming. He had to share them with someone. He went closer to Walt, and kissed him passionately. He was holding him, hugging him without any thoughts in his mind except he loved him so much.

Walter let him do it. He deepened the kiss, caressing the boy.

After a while, Jesse had to stop to breathe again, and Walter gave him a smile.

“But you can come tomorrow or Sunday if you want.” The teacher said warmly.

“Sure. Let’s go.” He said as he grinned.

This night, Jesse never felt this good. He thought a lot about Walter, this new character entering in his life, as a teacher, a friend, a… boyfriend he guess. An everything. An everything that he was going to lose. Now, he trusted him, and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

This night, Walter never seemed so proud of him. He went to bed, not even complaining of sleeping alone because he knew that someone was thinking of him at this time.

His beautiful Jesse, who was finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been a month.   
> But I'm back! And I will try to be more here. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comment, it means a lot really!


End file.
